


It's not Peggy You Should Fear

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles after this shit-show of an election [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Angie thinks Peggy is super cute. Peggy is the Director of Shield and dark and mysterious and God Damn it Angie stop sending these cards with my lunch! My subordinates will think that I’m human!





	

“Angie you have to stop send these notes in my lunch!” Peggy almost whispered into the phone. She’d seen the looks. After the first intern had accidentally grabbed her lunch and found a note with a lipstick kiss on it, the office’d taken the gossip and ran with it.

Now  there were rumors that Peggy had several side girls and that she was, all-in-all, a harem leader. A cute harem leader at that!

The notes were precious and endearing but totally inappropriate for the director of shield. The second note was found by a secretary who photographed it and spread the rumors even more wildly.

“Are people picking on you at work?”

“What? No, Angie that’s not-”

“I’ll be right there.”

“Angie, no! Angie!!”

Peggy didn’t know how Angie got through the main gates. She didn’t know how Angie got to the main conference room and gathered _literally everyone_ on Peggy’s floor. She wasn’t invited in; Angie just gave her a quick peck on the cheek (in front of EVERYONE ANGIE) and glared the rest of Peggy’s subordinates into the conference room.

Angie came out of the conference room ten minutes later, beaming, and gave Peggy another quick peck on the cheek before heading back downstairs. Peggy watched the shell-shocked looks on her subordinates as they retreated to their cubicles.

Peggy received formal written apologies from all of the subordinates before the day was over. Angie continued to pack notes in her lunchbox, no one ever touched Peggy’s lunchbox again.

Howard showed up not one day later and jovially pulled up a chair in Peggy’s office. “Heard your Italian mastiff scared your staff stiff!”

Peggy groaned, would she ever regain her pride?


End file.
